Avant de juger
by Ayda666
Summary: Une texte à lire si vous êtes un hater de Jeff Hardy. Contient certains bouts en anglais. Je m'attends à recevoir quelques flames, mais je m'en fous... C'est mon opinion et je ne changerai ça pour personne.


{ Avant de Juger.... }   
  
Si seulement vous saviez qui il était. Parce qu'avant de juger Jeff Hardy, il faut le connaitre. Il est plus qu'un simple gars de 25 ans un peu fou, avec une couleur différente de cheveux à chaque semaines, de la body paint, qui se lancent des échelles de 20 pi. Il est lui-même. Et fier de l'être. Pas comme tout le monde. Je gage que la moitié de ceux qui lisent ceci n'osent pas exprimer leurs opinions. Que la plupart d'entre vous n'aiment pas quelque chose que tout le monde aime (ou fait semblant d'aimer) simplement pour avoir l'air des autres. Lui, il n'a pas hésiter à être plus que quelqu'un dans la foule, comme le reste.   
  
Juger..... Le monde est bon pour juger. Dès qu'ils ne connaissent pas quelque chose, ils se mettent à dire que c'est stupide. Que c'est fou. Que ça n'a pas aucun sens. Aucune raison d'être.   
  
Mais vous êtes vous VRAIMENT posé la question de ce qui avait une raison d'être et ce qui en avait pas? Je vais répondre pour vous alors. Vos jugements n'ont aucunes raisons d'être, sauf vous cacher derrière votre ignorance. Et ce qui est stupide ou fou, c'est ce que vous vous faites croire, en sachant que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors que ce fameux fou, malade mental, drogué, appelez-le comme vous voulez, lui, c'est tout le contraire.  
  
Oui, je sais, un gars qui se jète d'une échelle de 20 pi sur une table n'est pas ordinaire. Je ne le ni pas. Mais... devinez pour qui il le fait? Pour VOUS! Non, je me corrige: pour ceux qui ont l'intelligence de  
  
l'apprécier.   
  
Parce que je sais, qu'au fond de chacun des haters de Jeffrey Nero Hardy, il y a une partie qui aime toutes les cascades qu'il a fait. Qui aime les risques qu'il a prit, juste pour vous divertir.   
  
Ne regardez pas au fait qu'il teint ses cheveux bleu, rouge, mauve, vert. Ne regardez pas au fait qu'il peinture le bras avant chacun de ses matches. Qu'il se met de la peinture fluo à son entrée. À toutes les rumeurs sur Internet qu'on voit que ce n'est qu'un drogué fini.   
  
Regardez en-dedans de lui. Vous y verrez... Jeff Hardy. Simplement. Et c'est assez. Ça me suffit. Ça lui suffit.   
  
Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Vous ne faites que mentir. Arrêtez de vous faire croire à vous-mêmes que vous êtes juste à la mode et cool. Parce qu'être "à la mode et cool" ça signifie presque être une bande de clônes. Regardez Jeff Hardy. Sans être personne d'autre que lui-même, il a réussi à se faire aimer.   
  
Et croyez-vous VRAIMENT, SINCÈREMENT, qu'il n'a pas de but? Pensez-vous que les phrases qu'il dit comme "Xpand Your Imagi-Nation", "The Passion of the human soul is only contrained by the limits of the inner vision" n'ont pas de sens?... Parce que vous savez. Vous savez que c'est vrai. Regardez ce poème..... que le "fou" comme vous dites a écrit:   
  
Nothing Said   
  
It happened again...   
  
I said hello and I heard no hey.   
  
It's happened again...   
  
There's nothing to say.   
  
Maybe the old man thought I was   
  
Stupid, ignorant, mad, or insane.   
  
Maybe the old man didn't want   
  
Me on this plane.   
  
Who really knows?   
  
Who really cares?   
  
Who really studies?   
  
Who just stares?   
  
At freaks like me...at people like you   
  
At old men like he...at sickness that grew   
  
The old man might not have hated me...   
  
He might just have said...   
  
"I don't know about this boy...   
  
He looks messed up in the head."   
  
-------------------   
  
Réfléchissez à ça. Il le dit lui-même. "Le vieille homme n'aurait pas dû me détester. Il aurait juste dû avoir dit: " Je ne sais pas à propos de ce gars... Il a l'air perdu dans sa tête."   
  
Regardez celui-ci:   
  
Overseen and Heard   
  
He said,   
  
"I'm sorry sir, it's just the law."   
  
The response was---   
  
"Damn, I've been smoking in here all day!"   
  
Then he said,   
  
"Well, just goes somewhere else then I won't be able to see you (in a very nervous type of voice that  
  
explains why he said goes instead of go) ---The smoker then put out his cigarette and said,   
  
"Fuck it!"   
  
This security man was now somewhat shaken up because he did his job and then he felt bad when the  
  
person smoking was so cruel. It was like he thought, somewhere, deep down, this smoker was a better  
  
person than him just because he is part of a million dollar organization.   
  
This man's feeling at this time was very similar to a lot of others in this world. It's simply the feeling of  
  
emptiness that doesn't take but one sentence to accomplish. Fortunately, for this man, the feeling will pass,  
  
but for some, it just hangs around and holds on until death is it's final prescription.   
  
It's sad to believe that people can act so punkish and still believe that they are a good hand in this world.   
  
All the man had to say was,   
  
"I've been smoking in here all day, but if it's the law......so be it."   
  
He could have basically been nicer is all I'm saying.   
  
And a lot of people could be nicer, but they are not.   
  
So maybe some people are born to be selfish jerks throughout life, especially successful people.   
  
I don't know, I'm not in the position to do anything anyway, so I can just be myself and everyone else can  
  
stay the same.   
  
----------   
  
Ne voyez vous pas le sens? " je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la position de faire rien de toute façon, donc je peux juste être moi-même et tout le monde peut rester pareil." A-t-il jugé? NON! .... Et pourtant... Il aurait pu.   
  
La moitié des gens qui lisent ce texte vont se dire: "Encore une autre folle, une fan, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que défendre son freak aux cheveux bleus." Mais au plus profond de vous, vous allez vous dire:  
  
"Peut-être qu'après tout... il n'est pas si fou." Seulement.... ils vont juste se le dire à eux-mêmes, changer leurs pensées, et continuez à se moquer de lui quand les autres le font, sans jamais dire leur vrai opinion. Imaginez-vous.... si tout les gens qui savent lire sur cette Terre lisaient ce texte. Il y en a beaucoup. Et encore, la moitié vont faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais vous savez quoi? Faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous ne voulez pas faire voir au monde qui vous êtes, personne ne vous y obligera. Mais pensez-y... parce que vous manquez quelque chose. Vous ne trouverez rien à faire partie des autres clônes.   
  
Pourquoi vous le traitez d'idiot? Je le sais pourquoi. Parce qu'en voyant Jeff Hardy, vous n'êtes juste pas capable d'analyser ce qu'il pense. Et l'inconnu vous fait peur. Ce que vous ne connaissez pas vous effraie, parce que on ne vous à pas appris à y réagir. Mais je ne peux rien y faire.   
  
Comme ce "fou", comme vous dites a dit un jour:   
  
"Your body - Use it...Amuse it...because one day...you're going to lose it."   
  
|££þ it ×t®£m£............. Pour ceux qui savent ce que c'est.   
  
RuBis. Une autre fan du 'fou' comme vous aimez tant l'appeler. Et fière de l'être. 


End file.
